


Underneath the Christmas Tree

by JunoChipmunk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoChipmunk/pseuds/JunoChipmunk
Summary: What starts as a bet over who can decorate the best Christmas tree ends in so much more as Sam and Bucky realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Underneath the Christmas Tree

"You should get a tree."

Sam glanced at Bucky as they walked next to each other down the sidewalk, wondering if he had heard him right. "A what?"

"A Christmas tree," Bucky replied as he nodded his head towards a lot across the street that was selling trees and Sam mentally groaned. It was barely November and it seemed like every year the Christmas season began earlier and earlier. Half the population being dead for five years had seemingly done little to change things. If anything it was worse than ever. People were ready to celebrate.

"A real tree," Bucky said as he continued speaking. "Not those fake ones they have everywhere nowadays."

"Fake trees are perfectly fine," Sam argued, a small smile crossing his face. He really didn't care one way or the other when it came to trees but he also couldn't help but argue when it came to Bucky. "You don't have to go through the hassle of getting a new tree every year and the mess of needles all over the place."

His smile only grew as Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm getting a tree."

The smile faded from his face. "Now?" He hadn't planned on doing any type of work that afternoon.

A small chuckle escaped Bucky which Sam had to admit sounded nice, there was a lot about Bucky that was nice. There was nothing like dying to make you realize that your best friend's other best friend wasn't such a bad guy when you overlooked the brainwashed assassin part of his past.

"Not now," Bucky replied. "A few weeks from now. When the weather feels more like Christmas."

Sam nodded his head; the weather was sunny and warm, which was nice but not Christmas. Things were soon supposed to change though. The temperature was supposed to drop and then any day would be the first snowfall. Sam shuddered at the thought. He preferred hot weather. Like Wakanda; a memory forming in his mind of watching Bucky working the farm, sweat dripping down his chest, shirtless.

He pushed the memory from his head. That had been the one and only time he had visited Bucky with Steve in Wakanda before an ugly purple alien decided to attack. He didn't need to be drooling over the man when Bucky was supposed to be recovering so he had stayed away.

"Yeah, well I'm also going to get a tree then and it'll be better than yours." Going on attack was the best way to get those memories of Bucky out of his head, making things normal between them again, instead of being distracted by how nice it would be to run his tongue over his abs. 

Bucky smirked and Sam tried not to think about how good he looked. The long hair was nice but the new short haircut suited him. "It's a challenge." He then paused briefly as he thought something over. "The loser has to give the winner a foot rub."

That threw Sam. They had done stupid challenges before but never had their been any consequence for the 'loser'. And Sam really wasn't sure if he would rather get a foot massage from Bucky or give him one. Still though, he wasn't going to back down. "You're on." 

"Steve will decide the winner."

Sam was fine with that. Steve was a fair judge, Sam knew from experience he couldn't be bribed, which meant Bucky wouldn't be able to cheat.

With that matter settled, Sam's attention returned to why they were out that afternoon. "So why did you want to see me if it wasn't to con me into helping you get a tree back to your apartment?"

If Sam didn't know better he would swear that Bucky blushed as he turned away, refusing to meet Sam's gaze as he shrugged. "I just wanted to hang out with someone."

Sam nodded his head, unconvinced, but keeping that fact to himself. "Okay."

His response however seemed to please Bucky who smiled again as he looked at Sam sending warmth through him. They were friends, Sam reminded himself, it was perfectly normal to be happy that Bucky was happy.

* * *

Sam didn't immediately start plotting out his Christmas tree victory but it was close. While he originally agreed with Bucky that it was too soon to start decorating, that was before he found himself in a competition with the man. And Sam wasn't about to lose.

He started by surveying his apartment, wondering where the perfect spot would be, even if that meant moving some furniture. In the end he decided a corner near the window, which thankfully only involved moving a small table.

And it wasn't his fault that there was already a sale on for Christmas trees. He understood where Bucky was coming from about real trees, but a foot massage was at stake, and he wasn't going to end up with a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree (he already had a replica of one anyway, a gift from his sister) when he could have a perfectly shaped, no needles falling off, fake tree.

So after a quick trip to the store and a few minutes of reading the instructions, the tree was set up, still bare but ready to be decorated, which would happen at another time. That part of the process Sam didn't want to rush. Because while a nice looking tree was part of the overall look, the decorations were the really important part. 

Not that he planned on letting Bucky know what he did. Whenever they met up it was always in public and Sam made sure to avoid the topic of their bet. 

As for decorating the tree, he left that until after Thanksgiving where he visited his sister and the rest of his family. After the holiday, he was ready to get back at it.

He decided on white lights, partly because he was pretty sure that Bucky would go with coloured ones and wanted something different, but also because he didn't want the ornaments to be lost among the colourful lights. To the lights he added red tinsel garland because he liked the colour red and it went well with the white lights. 

For the ornaments he decided on a more personal touch including ones he had handmade when he was a child, which his mother had gracefully allowed him to take when he had asked for them. That wasn't just to win the bet, he had many fond memories of Christmas while growing up. Every year he and his sister would make new ornaments and there were a lot to go around since his mother had saved them all.

Sam did buy a variety of new ornaments as well. And in addition to normal new ornaments, a Falcon was hung near the top of the tree, and a few branches down was a Winter Soldier. He hadn't been able to resist when the saw them at the store. 

When the tree was finished he stood back and stared at it, pleased with himself. There was no way that Bucky was going to win their bet. He could already practically feel Bucky's hands upon his feet, maybe sliding up his calves and he wondered if he could sweet talk Bucky into upping the bet so that a back massage was included. 

Before he could think about how he'd talk Bucky into upping the bed, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. A glance at the screen told him it was Bucky and a smile crossed his face as he answered it. "Ready to admit defeat? Because I'm looking at the best tree I've ever seen."

There was silence before Bucky's chuckle was heard loud and clear. "I knew you'd get into it."

"Only because I hate to lose." Which was partly the truth, but he did have fun. Bucky had been right, not that Sam was willing to admit it to him. "What do you want?"

"I need your help getting a tree."

Now it was Sam's turn to chuckle. "I think that's against the rules of the bet." Not that they had made any official rules. 

There was silence again, but eventually Bucky replied, his voice softer than it had been before. "I don't have many people to ask."

That sobered Sam up. Yeah, he knew. "Tell me where."

* * *

"I don't see why you needed my help," Sam complained as he helped Bucky carry the tree to his apartment. "You could have carried it yourself."

"I know," Bucky replied and left it at that and it was really tempting for Sam to just drop his end of the tree. He didn't though, not because Bucky wouldn't be able to handle the weight but because he wasn't a complete asshole. Besides, it was nice knowing that Bucky was making excuses to spend time with him.

With one hand Bucky unlocked the door, easily holding his end of the tree up with his metal arm. Sam rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything as they entered the apartment. He wasn't going to ruin a nice afternoon.

Together they got the tree standing up in its holder and when they were finished Sam flopped down onto the couch. "Do you want to just give me that foot rub now or…?"

Bucky didn't get a chance to reply before a "meow" caught Sam's attention. Turning his head he watched as an all white cat jumped up onto the couch next to him and meowed again. 

"You got a cat?" Sam asked, glancing at Bucky before looking at the cat again.

"I missed having an animal to take care of," Bucky explained as he moved closer and rubbed the cat's head who leaned into the touch. "This is Alpine."

"Cute," Sam said, not sure if he should touch Alpine or not. He was more of a bird person and cats hated birds. "Do you miss it?" he asked, changing the subject. "Wakanda?"

"Yes," Bucky admitted as he gave Sam a small smile. "But I'm happy being here. I couldn't hide away forever."

"Good," Sam replied and he meant it. "Because I am not flying all the way to Wakanda to visit your ass." He would do it though.

Bucky laughed as he picked up Alpine to move him out of the way so he could sit down next to Sam. They were close, closer than necessary for the couch, their shoulders almost touching as they continued to chat. But Sam decided he didn't mind. It was nice.

* * *

Sam had no intentions on shopping for more ornaments for his tree. His tree was done, finished, and he was still confident that he was going to win. But he was at the store and had to walk passed the ornament display and just happened to noticed they had a white cat that reminded him of Alpine.

He bought it, not for him, but for Bucky.

"Here," he said later that day after meeting up with Bucky for coffee, sliding the small bag across the table and Bucky gave him a questioning look as he opened the bag. "I thought you could use some help with your decorations since you're going to lose anyway."

The smile on Bucky's face told Sam he had done the right thing.

* * *

It wasn't often that Sam had nightmares anymore about Riley's death, but when they happened they were bad, his mind replaying the image of his partner falling from the sky and Sam being able to to do nothing to stop it.

He woke with a jolt, the image of Riley falling from his mind, but as he flopped over onto his back, he found himself unable to close his eyes and return to sleep, fearing that the image would return to him. He didn't want to relive it for another time that night. The fear and overwhelming sadness was too much.

Reaching for his phone, Sam saw that it was still hours from dawn. With a sigh he scrolled through his contact list. There were only a few people he could call. Unintentionally he had lost contact with many friends since joining up with Captain America. It was no one's fault. He had simply been too busy first chasing Bucky all over the world and then with Avengers business before becoming a fugitive himself. There was Steve, he would understand, but Steve was now an old man, he needed his rest.

That only left Bucky, who definitely would understand what he was going through. Although Sam wasn't entirely sure if he would answer. They were friends but it was also the middle of the night.

With a sigh, Sam selected Bucky's name, almost instantly regretting it but before he could cancel it Bucky answered the call. 

"What's going on?" His voice sounded tired, but willing to talk.

"It's one of those nights," Sam replied with a sigh, hoping that Bucky would get what he was talking about.

"Oh." Message received. "I can come over if you want," Bucky added, his voice soft and gentle.

Sam closed his eyes as he ran his hand over his face. "No." He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with seeing Bucky at the moment. "I just need someone to talk too."

"Whenever you're ready."

A silence fell between them and in the background Sam heard a faint meow which made him smile. "You know my past? About Riley?"

"Yes," Bucky admitted. "I did my research on you after you came close to finding me a couple of times when my memories were returning."

"I'm touched."

"I needed to know who the cute guy was who kept chasing me down."

Despite everything Sam chuckled. "I am cute," he agreed before growing serious. "I keep seeing him fall."

"As a person who was once falling, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame Steve for not being able to save me and I'm sure Riley would feel the same way."

"I know," Sam admitted with a small sigh. "But that still doesn't stop me from thinking I could have done something."

"I have a lot of regrets in my past." Sam knew that. "Don't let it weigh you down."

"We can always be fucked up together."

There was a laugh from Bucky. "That would be nice."

Sam wanted to agree, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if he was taking the comment the wrong way. "Just don't dump me to return to the past."

There was another moment of silence before Bucky spoke again. "I'm not Steve."

"I know." Closing his eyes once again, Sam rested his head back against the headboard. "I still don't know what he was thinking."

"That's because you didn't know Peggy." There was a pause as Bucky laughed softly. "You should have seen this red dress she had. I hadn't seen a gal so stunning. I was invisible though, she only ever had eyes for Steve. And it wasn't just because he was Captain America, she was the type who would have fallen for the skinny kid from Brooklyn. And trust me when I say there weren't many who did."

It was hard to imagine Steve like that; skinny, young and no woman willing to take a second glance at him. But he wasn't interested in Steve, he was more interested in Bucky. "Well, I heard you had no problem getting dates," he teased.

"Steve talks too much."

"A different girl every night of the week," Sam continued, not knowing why he was so eager to push Bucky's buttons. It certainly didn't make him feel good, jealousy rising in him.

"He doesn't know the whole story." Again there was silence as Sam waited for Bucky to continue. "He never knew about the trips to the docks or sneaking off with other guys in my unit."

It took a moment for his words to register in Sam's mind. "Oh."

"Are you okay that I like both?" His voice was soft, timid almost, like he was worried to know the answer.

"Yeah," Sam quickly replied, wanting to reassure him. "I'm bi too."

"Good." But Sam didn't know if it was good that he didn't care or because he was also bisexual. Instead he decided to change the topic.

"Have you given up yet on trying to beat my tree?"

Bucky laughed and he ignored the question. "I put up the cat you got me. It looks good."

A pleasurable feeling went through Sam. He liked knowing that Bucky liked the ornament. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"A quiet day with Alpine. Sleeping in, watch a few Christmas movies, give Al the presents I got him."

"Sounds nice." Really nice. "I'll come over," he said without thinking, but before he could take it back, Bucky jumped upon it.

"Come on Christmas Eve and stay the night."

"Sure," Sam replied, very aware that Bucky only had a one bedroom apartment. "That way after I win the bet I can get my foot rub on Christmas morning." He ignored the fact that they still hadn't determined a time when Steve would get to judge both trees.

"No way, I just want my foot rub on Christmas morning," Bucky replied, his voice light, filled with amusement. It was a nice sound.

Before Sam had a chance to respond more faint meowing could be heard in the background. "Sounds like I should let you go."

"Only if you think you're fine."

Sam nodded his head even though Bucky couldn't see it. "I am."

They said their goodbyes and as Sam settled back down on the bed, he soon found himself asleep once again, no fears of his nightmare returning to him.

* * *

"I have to admit your tree is nice," Bucky said as he accepted a mug of hot chocolate from Sam as he settled down on the couch. As he took a sip of the hot drink, filled to the brim with mini marshmallows, he smiled. "Thanks."

They had been out together enjoying the lights of the city at night and afterwards decided to retreat to Sam's apartment since it was closest. Part of Sam didn't want to give away what his tree looked like when there was still time left to decorate but the other part of him was happy that Bucky was in his apartment.

"I'm a tree decorating master," Sam boasted as he sat down next to Bucky, keeping a space between them. He wanted to sit closer but he didn't want things to turn weird between them. Just because Bucky was into men, didn't mean he was into Sam. Although Sam was rapidly realizing how much he liked Bucky. 

"Is that me?" Bucky asked pointing to the Winter Soldier ornament, his smile growing.

"I'm there too," Sam protested. "Higher, because I top you."

Bucky laughed as he leaned closer to Sam and he resisted the urge to put an arm around him and pull him closer. That would be nice, but he kept his arm to himself, not trusting himself what would happen after that.

* * *

Sam stared at the rows of cat toys not knowing where to begin. Who knew that there would be so many options. Plus he had no idea what type of toy Alpine would liked. Some of the toys seemed familiar, ones he had seen scattered around Bucky's apartment, that seemed to be the safest bet.

"Can I help you?" A store employee asked as she approached him.

"I'm buying a Christmas present for a cat," Sam replied, still not really believing what he was saying. He actually had already bought one present, a shark cat bed that he had found online and thought was funny, but he wanted more. "My friend's cat, I don't have one."

The saleswoman smiled as she helped him pick out some toys and some treats as well. "If you have a box use it when wrapping," she advised. "Cats love boxes."

Sam made a note of that and thanked her before leaving the store with his purchases. Shopping for Alpine was actually the easy part, he had no clue what to get Bucky, just that he felt he should get him something. He already knew Bucky was planning on getting him something. That was something Bucky admitted the other day during one of their regular meetups for lunch. 

The problem was nothing just seemed right for Bucky. He lived a minimal lifestyle, really only taking an interest in black leather jackets, Sam had already lost count how many the man owned. Anything related to history seemed insensitive given Bucky's past. Cat related gifts were for Alpine. The one thing Sam knew that Bucky missed was Wakanda. 

That gave him an idea but he would need some help. 

Returning home, he dug out a shoe box that would be big enough to fit Alpine's gifts except for the shark cat bed which he planned on wrapping separately. He then began making calls, soon pleased with the results. He would still need to do some shopping but the main thing was set, all he had to do was wait for the day.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Sam said as soon as Bucky opened the door to his apartment. It was Christmas Eve and while Sam spent most of the day with his family, it was time for his celebration with Bucky to begin.

"Merry Christmas," Bucky replied as he let Sam in and Alpine immediately wandered over to see what was going on.

"He just knows that most of these presents are for him," Sam teasingly grumbled as the cat began rubbing against his legs.

"You didn't have too," Bucky said as he took the presents from Sam who had been holding them and his overnight bag.

"I wanted too." And not just because he wanted to butter up the cat of the guy he liked. He just wanted Bucky to be happy.

Bucky placed the presents under the tree where they joined the ones already there. It was then, after Sam sat down his bag onto the floor, did he take a look at Bucky's tree. He had to admit it wasn't bad, and Bucky did use coloured lights just like Sam thought he would. He also noticed that the cat ornament that he gave Bucky was prominently displayed, which made him smile.

"So what's the plans for tonight?" Sam hadn't put much thought into it, not wanting to get his hopes up in case things changed. But now that he was there, standing in Bucky's apartment, he was beginning to relax.

"I don't know," Bucky admitted, as they sat down together on the couch, Alpine jumping up to sit on Bucky's lap. "It's been a long time since I celebrated Christmas."

Sam didn't doubt that. Bucky would have had no reason or need to celebrate when he had been on the run, he had more important matters to deal with. And then he was living in Wakanda which had its own traditions and holidays. 

"When I was a kid," Sam said, fond memories coming to his mind from his childhood of going to the Chinese restaurant down the street that stayed open late, getting food to take home, and of his sister and him fighting over the last chicken balls, "we would get Chinese food and eat it while watching Christmas movies." 

"Sounds good."

They selected a variety of food to share, more than what either one of them would eat with the plan on having leftovers for tomorrow. As they waited for the food, Sam look a look through the selection of movies that were available. 

"I know that one," Bucky said as he stopped on a version of 'A Christmas Carol' from 1938, a small smile forming on his face. "I would take my sisters to see it every year." At the mention of his sisters, his smile fell. It was an act that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"We don't have to watch it," Sam said, trying to comfort him. "There are plenty to choose from."

"Thank you." Bucky gave Alpine a pat. "They had good lives, but…"

"I get it." Sam had his own sister. If he had been in Bucky's position he wouldn't be so willing to be reminded of the past and what he missed out on.

Instead he picked another movie, which was part way through when the food arrived. Sam left Bucky watching it while he collected the food and brought it over to the couch, laying everything out on the coffee table, gently nudging Alpine away in the process who kept trying to investigate.

"This is good," Bucky said as he popped a piece of orange chicken into his mouth.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They got good food at this place."

"Not just the food," Bucky replied after swallowing. "Everything."

Sam smiled, warmth going through him. "No problem."

They finished watching the movie as they ate, and afterwards packed away the leftovers so that Alpine couldn't get into it before starting another movie. It was tempting to go with 'Die Hard', it was loved as _the_ Christmas movie among his friend group back before Captain America knocked on his door. Since then Sam had enough excitement in his normal life and he figured Bucky would feel the same way. Instead it seemed better to stick with more lighthearted movies.

They were part way through the second movie when Bucky slid closer and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't help but smile. It was nice having Bucky's warmth next to him. He longed to take Bucky's hand; his own hand inched towards it at one point but in the end he decided not too. He still didn't know how Bucky actually felt about him and didn't want to ruin a good evening. Plus there was also the fact that Bucky was preoccupied with lazily petting Alpine who was sprawled across his lap.

When the movie was over, Bucky stood, Alpine jumping from his lap to the floor, and stretched before looking down at Sam. "I know I mentioned sleeping in tomorrow but getting up early on Christmas morning also sounds nice."

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." It really didn't. He was naturally an early riser, liking to get a run in as the sun was rising. He had already planned to skip tomorrow's run. Instead wanting to spend as much time with Bucky as possible.

"Bed then," Bucky said. 

"Okay," Sam replied, still unsure where he was sleeping. He expected it to be the couch but Bucky hadn't made any move to get out some blankets or a pillow for him.

Fortunately Bucky seemed to know what he was thinking. "You can stay here, but my bed is big enough for both of us." He paused. "Unless you have any issues with sharing with a cat."

He should stay on the couch, the couch was safe. "Not a problem." Mentally he kicked himself.

The grin that crossed Bucky's face told Sam that he had made the right decision, even if he was half dreading it.

They took turns in Bucky's bathroom getting ready for bed. Bucky offered to let Sam go first but he declined. It was easier for him to keep busy with Bucky going first, digging through his bag, finding the things he needed. Plus he hoped that Bucky would be asleep by the time he finished.

When Bucky emerged from the bathroom wearing loose dark pants and a black tank top, Sam struggled to not stare at him, instead hurrying past him into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. As he leaned against the closed bathroom door he pressed a hand to his temple and rubbed it, his situation with Bucky was growing worse. He should go home, or at least change his mind and sleep on the couch, but it wasn't in him to give up.

He took a longer time than necessarily getting ready, his movements slow, wanting to give Bucky more time to fall asleep. As he exited the bathroom, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, and approached the bed, he found that Bucky was still very much awake, silently watching him, Alpine fast asleep near his head.

A few months ago Sam would have told him to take a picture, it would last longer than the memory that Bucky was trying to burn into his head. He was still tempted to say it but instead he remained quiet as he pulled back the blankets and got in on the other side of the bed, leaving a comfortable gap, and Alpine, between them.

"Goodnight," Bucky said, his voice soft as he rolled over away. 

"Night," Sam replied, settling down. 

It would be so easy to roll over, throw an arm across Bucky's body, pull him close, bury his face into the back of Bucky's neck. But he didn't. Alpine was one reason, Sam didn't know what it would be like waking a sleeping cat and he wasn't going to mess with those sharp claws. The other reason was because he still didn't know where he stood with Bucky. He didn't want to make a move if Bucky only saw him as a friend. That would mess up their friendship which was the last thing he wanted. Desiring Bucky in silence was better than being rejected by him.

Instead he stayed where he was and eventually sleep overtook him.

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning, he quickly became aware that he was alone in the bed. No Bucky, no Alpine. His mind woke quickly at that knowledge, wondering what had happened when he heard Bucky's faint voice from the kitchen.

"Be patience, I'm getting it."

His voice was followed by meow. 

As he rolled onto his back, Sam laughed, the image of Bucky being bossed around by a cat was too amusing for him. It was definitely something he didn't want to miss out on.

Tossing the blankets off of him, Sam quickly found some sweats to dress in before exiting the bedroom, just in time to watch Bucky put down a dish of food for his demanding cat. "Looks like someone is getting his Christmas dinner early."

Bucky grinned as he met Sam's eyes. "Telling him 'no' is impossible."

"You spoil him," Sam teased.

"Says the person who bought two presents for him." 

It was actually more than two. Bucky still didn't know that the smaller gifts had all gone into one box. "I wasn't the only one." He had seen that Bucky had also gotten Alpine some presents. In fact most under the tree was for him. They were both good at spoiling the cat. 

And speaking of presents…

"Breakfast or gifts first?" Sam asked. He didn't really care. Either way was good with him.

"Food."

Sounded good. 

They split duties, Sam making pancakes while Bucky fried some sausages. Sam laughed as he flicked some of the pancake batter at Bucky, who grinned in response, sending a warmth of pleasure through Sam's body. He really liked Bucky.

After they ate they settled down on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, Sam staring at the coloured lights, which had been turned on even though it was morning. "I feel like a kid again," he admitted. 

It was certainly true that he hadn't been so excited for Christmas in a long time. Being a fugitive had made things difficult and unsafe in getting home to spend it with his family, and before that were the years he spent away in the military. But spending the day with Bucky was a nice way to partly make up for all of that.

"I remember my last Christmas," Bucky said, as he reached for one of Alpine's presents, a small smile on his face. "Everyone was so happy. My family was all there, and Steve, we didn't want him to be alone. It was a good Christmas."

"I'm sure it was." He sincerely meant it. 

"But this is a good Christmas too." Bucky glanced at Sam. "Thank you."

Sam could feel the warmth rising in him again. "Let's just open the presents," he replied, changing the subject before he did something stupid.

They started with Alpine's presents, Bucky laughing when he saw the shark bed, which Alpine sniffed around before deciding to crawl inside. Mentally Sam congratulated himself, but it was a short lived victory once the cat toys and treats came out.

"He really is spoiled," Bucky admitted as he rolled a little red ball across the floor which Alpine went chasing after.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as he handed Bucky the present he had gotten for him. "For you."

Bucky grinned as he began to unwrap it while nervousness began building inside Sam, suddenly unsure if he had made the right decision. As the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a box, Bucky opened it and pulled out the picture frame that had been inside. He glanced at Sam in confusion who reached over and turned it on, a slideshow beginning of pictures and videos from Wakanda.

_"White Wolf! White Wolf!"_ Children's voices could be heard from one of the videos as Bucky began watching it.

"I had Shuri send me some videos and pictures," Sam explained, as the video moved on to some pictures. Mostly it was of the kids who used to hang around Bucky's farm but also the landscape as well. "This way you can keep a piece of Wakanda with you."

Bucky looked at him, his eyes soft and kind. "Thank you." He smiled. "I mean it, Sam. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Remember to thank Shuri the next time she calls." She had done the hard work but she had been happy to help.

"I will," Bucky promised. "And I'll warn you now, my gift for you isn't nearly as nice."

"That's fine." It didn't matter to him, he just wanted to do something nice to make Bucky happy. Seeing him smile was the only thing Sam needed. A present for himself was an afterthought. 

He reached for his own present since Bucky was still preoccupied with looking at the slideshow, a small smile on his face. But as Sam began unwrapping his present it drew his attention. "I can get you something else if you don't like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." Because it came from Bucky, but he didn't say that last part.

As he finished tearing the wrapping paper away, he found himself holding a black and red scarf. It wasn't just a scarf though, bought from the store, it was handknitted. In awe Sam looked at Bucky who met his gaze. "You made this?" He didn't even know that Bucky knew how to knit.

Bucky shrugged. "My therapist suggested it." He looked down at the picture frame before looking at Sam again. "It's supposed to help but who knows if that's true or not." He paused. "I just wanted something special for you."

Sam stared at him. Bucky had made him a scarf because he wanted to give something special. That knowledge rolled through his mind because he had done the same. He wanted to give Bucky something special, but that was because of his feelings for Bucky.

_Fuck it_ , Sam decided as he moved the scarf to the side, dropping it to the floor as he grabbed the front of the sweat top that Bucky was wearing. His fingers clenched into the fabric, and yanked him closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss, putting all his thoughts and feelings into it, wanting Bucky to know everything.

When he released Bucky, Sam pulled back a little to look into his eyes, wondering if he should apologize and hopefully things could go back to normal between them. He didn't get a chance to do any of that though before Bucky was grabbing his face between his hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

Warmth went through Sam as he opened his mouth, letting their tongues slide together. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, pulling him even closer before deciding that it wasn't good enough. He pressed forward, lowering Bucky's back to the floor, arranging his own body so that he was on top, their chests pressed together.

"Sam," Bucky groaned as Sam moved his mouth along the other man's jaw, down his neck, sucking softly. 

Encouraged, Sam moved his hand, sliding it up under Bucky's sweat top, his fingers lightly moving across the firm abs that he found. He grinded his hips downward, liking the way Bucky moaned and buckled upwards in response. 

He didn't fight when he felt Bucky's hands go to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up in an attempt to get it off. It was a request that Sam was more than willing to comply with. He sat back so he could yank the shirt over his head and toss it away before swooping down for another kiss, his body buzzing with excitement. 

He grinded down again, his cock moving against Bucky's thigh, already hard, not that Bucky seemed to mind, not with the way he desperately pawed at Sam's shoulders in an attempt to pull him down closer. 

Grabbing the wrist of the metal hand, Sam planted a kiss against the palm, very aware that Bucky's eyes were upon him. Sam grinned, which was followed by another kiss to the palm before he released it, moving his hand lower, covering Bucky's bulge and squeezing gently, grinning again as Bucky jolted from the touch.

"Sam," he said, his voice sounding as desperate as Sam felt and asking a silent question.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, moving his hand, slipping it down the inside of Bucky's sweats, his fingers touching the hard cock that he found. 

He kept his mouth pressed against the crook of Bucky's neck and shoulder as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking it, enjoying the small moans that Bucky was making, his own cock responding to the sounds and he began rubbing it against Bucky's leg once again.

A groan left Bucky and Sam guided their mouths back together, kissing him hard, his free hand going to Bucky's hair and tugging it before releasing him, sliding his hand down Bucky's chest until he reached the hem of the sweat top and slipped it under it again, letting his hand travel higher, finding a nipple and twisting it, liking the way Bucky arched towards him. 

"You're not playing fair," Bucky somehow managed to complain, causing Sam to laugh.

"Not playing fair is more fun."

To prove his point he shoved up Bucky's sweat top exposing his nipples. As one hand continued to stroke Bucky's cock, Sam lowered his mouth to one of his nipples and sucked it into his mouth, letting his tongue roll around it before gently having his teeth make contact, liking the way Bucky moved under him.

As he continued to grin his own cock downward, rubbing against Bucky's thigh, Sam quickened his hand on Bucky's cock and it wasn't long before he came while gasping Sam's name, spilling his seed into Sam's hand who lifted his head to watch Bucky's face as the orgasm tore through him. 

"You're incredible," Bucky finally managed to say as he took Sam's face in his hands and pulled him down into a tender kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Sam was aware that Bucky's mental hand was making its way down his bare back, going lower as Bucky's slipped down inside of the sweatpants that he wore, giving a firm squeeze to his ass and Sam was undecided whether he wanted to continue to grind downward or push back against the hand.

Before he could make up his mind, he felt fingers slipped between his cheeks, inching towards his entrance. That was all that he needed to send him over the edge, coming in his sweatpants as Bucky held him.

When it was over, Sam laid on Bucky, too comfortable to move and it wasn't like Bucky was complaining. As he dozed, he suddenly became aware that the lights from the Christmas tree was still shining down upon them and he began to chuckle.

"What?" Bucky asked. 

"I never thought Christmas would turn out this way," Sam replied as he pulled back a little so he could look down into Bucky's eyes. "But I wanted it too."

"Me too," Bucky agreed. "I could never figure out if you were interested in me or not."

"Me?" Sam replied in mock protest. "You're the one who is impossible to read."

Instead of arguing, Bucky quieted him by pulling him down into another kiss, their lips lingering together, too tired for anything more, simply enjoying the moment between them.

"We should get cleaned up," Sam finally said. He was sticky and while he was still comfortable on top of Bucky, he knew it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. 

"My shower is big enough for two." Which sounded like an excellent idea to Sam.

He got to his feet and then helped Bucky up who quickly fixed his clothing before taking Sam's hand, linking their fingers together, and leading him out of the room leaving the Christmas tree, and Alpine who was asleep in the shoe box his presents had come in, behind.

* * *

The shower had been nice. Equally as nice had been the way Bucky dropped to his knees during it and sucked Sam off, which Sam immediately ranked as probably the best blow job he ever had. Bucky had a talented mouth.

And while Sam had offered to return the favour, Bucky had shaken his head, telling him that it was simply something he wanted to do for Sam and that anything else would come later.

Currently they were back on Bucky's couch, both dressed only in boxers, a Christmas movie playing on the TV that neither one of them was paying attention too. Sam was stretched out, his feet on Bucky's lap who was currently rubbing them, and he eyed the nearby Christmas tree.

"We never did decide a winner." He ignored the fact that Steve was the one who was supposed to make the decision. After everything that had happened, Steve was the last thing on his mind.

"We can call it a draw."

"We can," Sam agreed, a moan escaping him as Bucky's mental hand slid up his calf. His eyes fell closed, enjoying the touch.

"Or we can declare me the winner and I can get my prize."

Sam opened his eyes to find a mischievous look on Bucky's face. "I can see how you were such a charmer back in the day," he grumbled.

The look faded as Bucky shook his head. "It was never like this."

"Good." Sam wasn't normally the jealous type but he liked being special to Bucky, because Bucky was special to him. Sitting up, he pulled Bucky into a quick kiss. "But if you're thinking what I'm thinking then it sounds like it'll be my victory."

Bucky smirked before kissing Sam again, biting at his bottom lip. "I can live with that."

He shoved Sam's legs out of his lap as he got up and Sam watched as he quickly glanced at Alpine, who was asleep inside his shark bed, before offering a hand to Sam to help him up, which Sam gladly took hold of and he found himself yanked to his feet and pulled into an embrace as heated lips made contact with his own.

Sam didn't mind as he was maneuvered towards the bedroom, multiple kisses shared between them, and hands roaming each other's bodies, as they went. 

In the bedroom Bucky pulled away slightly, leaving his hands on Sam's chest, as he slid them lower, not stopping as he tugged down Sam's boxers until they dropped to the floor allowing Sam to step out of them and kick them away.

"You're beautiful," Bucky quietly said as his hands continued to roam Sam's body.

Warmth spread through Sam's body at those words, the little touches that Bucky was making with his hands helped. And at the moment he couldn't decide if it was better desiring Bucky or being desired. 

Eventually Bucky's hands moved to Sam's neck, causing him to shiver as he was pulled in for a tender kiss before Bucky moved away, heading towards the bed, dropping his own boxers as he went and giving Sam an eyeful of his ass.

Sam wasted no time in following him, crawling onto the bed while Bucky reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

"Come here," Sam demanded as he reached for Bucky and pulled him closer so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. His fingers dug into Bucky's hair as they kissed, enjoying the softness of it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kisses being shared between them, when eventually Bucky rolled Sam onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Relax," he whispered as he began kissing his way down Sam's chest, each little movement of his mouth leaving little sparks across Sam's body. He didn't know if it was possible to relax.

At Sam's hip, Bucky's halted his mouth, instead preferring to suck softly at skin, running his tongue along it, making Sam moan as he unsuccessfully tried to raise his hips higher. His eyes fluttered closed, just giving himself over to the pleasure when he felt a lubed metal finger enter him.

His eyes shot open and looked down at Bucky who was watching him. "Another?" he asked, placing another kiss to Sam's hip before looking up at Sam again.

"If you stop and I'm going to kick your ass."

Bucky chuckled as he added a second finger and Sam closed his eyes once again, simply enjoying things as he melted under Bucky's touch, both the way his mouth moved against his skin and the way the fingers moved inside him. 

A groan escaped Sam as Bucky's fingers brushed passed his prostate and he heard Bucky chuckle in response. Opening his eyes again Sam looked down at him. "You're being a brat."

"You like it," Bucky replied. To prove his point, he ran his tongue along the side Sam's erect cock, causing him to pleasurably jerk in response, which resulted in another laugh from Bucky.

Sam however didn't mind. He especially didn't mind the way Bucky crawled back up his body, removing his fingers in the process, and placed a tender kiss to his lips. 

He groaned in pleasure as Bucky's cock entered him, closing his eyes once again. It felt so perfect, the feeling of having Bucky move inside him. His cock was already leaking pre-come, he wouldn't be able to last very long. But Bucky didn't seem to mind as he quickly found a steady pace.

The tipping point was when Sam felt Bucky's metal hand against his cock, stroking it, the thumb pressing against the head. Opening his eyes Sam reached for Bucky, managed to grab him, and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues slid together while Bucky continued to fuck him, which was enough to send Sam over the edge as he came.

Pleasure rocked through him. He could still feel Bucky's hands upon him, moving from his cock, roaming his chest, like Bucky wanted to touch every part of him. And Sam was perfectly fine with that, offering whatever words of encouragement he could, not really knowing what he was saying, he only knew that Bucky didn't seem to mind.

When Bucky came he collapsed forward, his mouth going to Sam's neck, as Sam's arms came up to surround him, holding him, enjoying the feeling of being filled. And even when Bucky's orgasm had ended, he still didn't want to let go. Content to stay that way, Bucky's softening cock still inside him.

It was Bucky who eventually moved, slipping out of Sam, who grumbled in protest despite the fact that he was only half awake. Bucky didn't go far however, returning soon with a washcloth to clean Sam up.

"I told you I'd win the bet," Sam managed to say as he opened his eyes and watched Bucky ran the washcloth over him one final time before dropping it to the floor.

Bucky stared at him for a moment before he began to laugh. "It was a draw."

It would be easy for Sam to continue to argue, but he was too tired and comfortable. "Fine," he dramatically said before smiling.

Bucky simply shook his head as he curled to Sam's side, placing his head on Sam's shoulder. It was nice and Sam would probably kill him if he decided to move again anytime soon.

Silence fell between them as they simply enjoyed each other's company when Bucky suddenly spoke again. "I think I forgot to turn off the TV."

Sam did have a vague memory that they had been watching a Christmas movie before abandoning it. "Leave it," he replied. "Your cat can watch it and learn the true meaning of Christmas."

Bucky chuckle as he snuggled closer, Sam enjoying the feeling. He loved Bucky, and while it took him time to figure it out it was clear to him now. And there was no one else he'd rather be spending Christmas with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
